Heaven and Hell
by Kanra-Kun
Summary: He doesn't know what to do anymore, he knows he's inlove with Gabriel, but Lucifer won't leave him alone, and maybe it isn't such a bad thing anymore. Sabriel and Samifer


Story: Heaven and Hell

Summery: He doesn't know what to do anymore, he knows he's inlove with Gabriel, but Lucifer won't leave him alone, and maybe it isn't such a bad thing anymore. Sabriel and Samifer

Disclaimer: I no own Supernatural, nor the characters :(

"Sam and Gabriel talking"

_"Lucifer talking."_

'Sam talking to Lucifer.'

"Sam? Yoo-hoo... Earth to Sam!" _"I think he's getting a little pissy, you better answer him." _Snapping his head up, he saw two faces staring back at him. One worryed and one amused.

"What?" "What are you doing that has you so distracted kiddo?" _"Yes what is it that is taking up all of Sammy's attention?"_

Frowning at Lucifer he turned his attention to Gabriel. "Just trying to find a hunt, it's strange not doing anything for over a month..." "Think of it as a vacation! Come on I can snap us anywhere you wanna go! Bora Bora? Hawaii? Ooh, how 'bout that forest your dad took you and Dean to when you guys were kids?" _"Have him take us Canada!" _

His frown deepened and he contemplated just going ahead and attempt to hit him, even though that would do absolutly nothing. So he settled for pressing against the pressure point in his hand. _"I don't know why your even bothering, I'll just come back." _

Lucifer flickered for a minute then vanished. A pang of guilt went through him but he ignored it. 'It's just Lucifer, I can't believe I'm feeling anything for him! Why? Why do I... '

"Sam!" Eyes snapping open, he turned to Gabriel. "What?" "Geez Sammy pay attention will ya?" _"Yeah Sammy, you should pay attention to your boyfriend." _"S-Sorry, um naw I'm fine staying here." _"Aw back to ignoring me again?" _"Are you seriously wanting to spend your very limited free time, listening to our brothers bone each other every night?"

Standing up, Gabriel sauntered over next to him, sitting down in his lap and grinnning like he just won the lottery. "What do you say we have a little competition eh?" "What are you talking about?" _"Sammy~ Come on! Talk to me Sammy I'm bored!" _

Grinning wider, he leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Lets see who's louder, me or Cas?" He bit the lobe then started trailing nibbles and kisses down his neck.

Tilting his head back didn't really help things, as his eyes immediatly went to the smirking figure leaning against the wall, watching as Gabriel devored his neck. Squeezing his eyes shut, he allowed his hands to roam.

'No! You love Gabriel! Not him! He isn't even real! Think of all the horrible things he did to you in the cage! It isn't real!'

Lucifer mock gasped from his wall, placing a hand where his heart should be dramatically. _"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you hurt me! How could you say such heart breaking things? Don't you remember what they said about bullies in elementary school? They only pick on you becuase they like you." _

Smirking he pushed himself away from the wall and and plopped down on the couch next to him. _"You know that I know every thought you've had, you don't have to lie to yourself, you liiiike me" _'No I don't! Just shut up!'

Lucifer laughed and stuck his tongue out, wiggled the two tips. Scowling Sam looked away from him, turning his attention back to the arch angel in his lap. He tryed paying attention to him he really did, but with Lucifer prodding his side, and singing Stairway to Heaven again, it was a little difficult.

Sighing he pushed Gabriel's head away from his neck gently. "Not now Gabe." "Why not?" His pout was adorable, but a glance over at Lucifer cast out any nice feeling, replacing it with a sour guilty feeling. It wasn't good. Not at all.

_"Oh come on just admit already, you love me, you love me, you love me, you love me" _

And the chant continued. Sighing again he stood up and plastered his fake smile on again. "Sorry Gabriel, but I've just feeling really under the weather lately." "Not enough sleep?" "Uh yeah..." _"Cause your to busy jacking off to me~" _His laugh filled Sam's head causing him to cringe.

The bad part was though, he couldn't tell whether the cringe was because of the loud laughter, or the fact that he was right.

He couldn't look at Gabe at the moment because of how guilty he felt. He loved Gabe with all his heart. Being with him made everything feel right. He could forget about most of the stuff that he was going through at the moment. Gabe was his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend, his security blanket. Gabe was what he always needed, he filled his heart up with the love and joy that he never felt from anyone else. When things were getting to rough or when he needed to just forgot everything, he could always rely on Gab.

Then there was Lucifer. He honestly didn't know why he like Lucifer, he annoyed him more than anything. Always hanging around, constantly bugging him, getting under his skin. But then maybe that is why he liked him. Because he never left. He was always there, and even when he did bug the crap out of Sam he never lied to him either. Lucifer had this aura around him that just screamed, dominance. HE was the King, HE was Devil. And if the Devil wanted to hitch a ride in your head then there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. With Lucifer it was as if he could give the reins over. Sit back and let someone else deal with all the crap he goes through. And even though he knows he can't actually touch him, he still entertains the idea of fucking the Devil. Or getting fucked by him, he isn't picky. But just thinking about that made him feel so bad. He's supposed to be inlove with Gabriel and Gabriel only.

Sighing he shook his head and grabbed a drink from the fridge, watching Gabe move around in the living room, snapping up random sweets, or going to watch the TV. _"I don't know why your even fighting this. I know you love me, you know you love me, they all know you see me, and Gabriel would never have to know anyway." _

Frowning he turned away from Lucifer. Even if he did want to be with Lucifer, which oddly enough he does, how could he? He's just a figment of his imagination.

Clutching his drink tighter he ignored Lucifer who had started singing again, and went to sit next to Gabriel, pulling him into a cuddle as they watched a show on the Aminal Planet.

Lucifer sitting down next to him and singing even louder in his ear. He hated this. He hated having to love both of them, being here with Gabriel pressed against him warm and solid, and having Lucifer next to him. Even though he isn't real he still looks real, he definatly sounds real, sometimes he has to remind himself that he isn't. He couldn't stand not just being able to love one of them whole-heartedly.

But at the sime time he found himself lucky. He had the three people he loved most in the world here with him, Lucifer, Gabe, and Dean.

He couldn't decide. Was this heaven or hell?

So what do you think? Would that be heaven or hell for Sam? On one hand he has the people he loves more than anything all there with him, but at the same time he can only either Gabe or Lucifer. And he can't love either with all his heart because he loves the other one to.

Please review to let me know if you like it or hate it. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
